


Delirium

by PlasticMachine



Series: Whumptober2019 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Withdrawal, M/M, Past Abuse, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, no sburb session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticMachine/pseuds/PlasticMachine
Summary: Dave is suffering the effects of alcohol withdrawal.He has a nightmare of a time with it.





	Delirium

Dave has been resting in bed for hours. 

Tossing and turning, struggling to settle down his mind.

The was an ache, picking at every part of his body. Begging him to give in. But he wouldn't. 

Dave felt a hole in his heart that needed to be filled.

It would be.

It will be.

Once this is all over.

The nightmares. The seizures. The hallucinations.

The visions of blurred strings attached to his limbs.

Reminding Dave of his childhood with his bro.

There were images of puppets flashing in his mind. Dancing around his bed, laughing at his struggling like it was pointless. Like his efforts were worthless like always.

Dave turned his body around and buried his face in his pillow.

His face was leaking with salty sweat, like his body was crying tears at the loss of it's favorite medicine.

The medicine that helped him forget the pain of his younger years, and he was hardly even twenty...

He heard the sounds of people laughing, something clicking, wait it was ticking like a bomb. Like it was a countdown for Dave's next mental implosion. But Dave won't give in.

In a few more hours the hallucinations will be over.

It will all be over.

Once it is, John will be so proud.

John will comfort Dave once he tells John that he suffered to get better.

They are going to move in together soon, he doesn't want his best friend to see the pain he goes through when he chooses not to drink.

Yes, Dave has fought this battle many times before.

Dave's never won this fight.

But he will.

He will this time.

Dave will fight and he will win.

For John.

But not just for that...

For himself.


End file.
